<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s a little prank between family by Stennerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985880">What’s a little prank between family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd'>Stennerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck and Albert are fun uncles, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Fun, Mentions of the Madney baby, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: “We probably shouldn’t be doing this.” + fun - Buck and Albert decided to play a practical joke on Chim on April Fool's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Albert Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s a little prank between family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck learned pretty quickly in his time knowing Albert that the two of them had the same sense of humour. It became more apparent after Chim and Maddie had their baby and they were both quickly established as the fun (but responsible) uncles.</p><p>So, later that year when April Fool’s Day was less than a week away, they hatched a plan while babysitting together, having convinced Chim and Maddie to go on date night, something they hadn’t done in a while.</p><p>They met up again a few days later at Maddie’s place under the cover of darkness on the eve of April first, finding Chim’s car parked exactly where they expected to find it. They had both gone out during the week collecting the necessary supplies of many multicoloured post-it notes</p><p>In their scheming, they had decided to cover the interior of the car instead of the outside because neither of them wanted any of the pieces of paper to fall off and litter the neighbourhood during the night.</p><p>Buck had gone inside and retrieved Chim’s car keys from the house and found Albert hovering outside trying not to look suspicious as he pulled out the small stacks of post-it notes from the pocket of his hoodie.</p><p>It had been Albert’s idea to do this, pranking his brother. He was wanting to make up for all the years he’d missed after Buck had regaled him with the stories of his and Maddie’s harmless pranks from when he was a kid.</p><p>Unlocking the car, Buck pulled open the driver's side door and takes a seat tearing off the plastic of the first pack of post-its. He pauses in applying the first one when he notices that Albert hadn’t moved from where he was standing.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t be doing this. Do you think he’d get mad about being pranked?”</p><p>“Chim mad? Nah, he’s more of a prankster than you’d think.” Buck smiles at Albert in an attempt to put him at ease, “I wouldn’t have told you I thought it was a good idea if I didn’t think he’d take it well.”</p><p>That seemed to be enough reassurance because Albert moved to the other side of the car and joined him from the passenger seat. From there, Buck nudges him with his elbow, “Besides, out of everyone he’s probably going to blame me.”</p><p>That earns him a laugh, and they get to work in earnest, taking a couple of hours to completely cover every inch of the inside of the car. When they were done, Buck locks it back up and they fist bump, parting ways as he goes to return the key before heading home to get some much-needed rest before the start of their shift.</p><p>** ** ** ** ** ** </p><p> </p><p>Despite having his sleep cut short, Buck still managed to arrive before Chim and was seated at the table, happily sipping at his first cup of coffee for the day. Chim arrived not long after he’d sat down and announced his arrival to him by simply dropping a small pile of used post-it notes on the table as he walked past it to get to the coffee machine.</p><p>“Well good morning to you too Chim.” Greets Buck with an air of levity.</p><p>“Very funny Buckley. I had to get Maddie to drive me to work today.”</p><p>Buck laughs to himself in amusement glad he had already prewarned Maddie that there was a high chance that she’d have to drive Chim to work. When his brother-in-law joins him, however, he does his best to school his face in an attempt to look innocent.</p><p>“Hey, look Chim I swear, this was all your brother’s idea,” He puts his hands up in feign surrender, “I just helped him out.”</p><p>Chim sits down across from him and taps his mug as he takes on a thoughtful expression “Interesting…sounds like the young Han has taken after his big brother after all. Guess there’s hope for him yet.”</p><p>He turns his attention back to Buck, finger poised in warning, “Regardless, you were still involved so don’t think there won’t be any retaliation”</p><p>Buck grins at him playfully as he leans forward eagerly, a challenge in his voice, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Bring it on Chim.”</p><p>With a twinkle in his eye Chim smirks as he takes a sip of his coffee, “You forget young Buckley, I now have the <em>elder</em> Buckley on my side.”</p><p>Buck sits back in his chair, eyes widening in concern, “Oh dear god, what is she going to do?” he asks, somewhat fearful of Chim’s answer.</p><p>Chim gets up with a shrug, “Guess you’re just going to have to find out when you get home.” And then he leaves with a smug expression, knowing very well what Buck was going to find when he got off work.</p><p>Buck had to live with the anticipation for the rest of the shift, wondering what prank his sister had concocted. There was no telling what she’d decided to do with her free time while she was still on maternity leave with the baby. He knows that she had a wicked mind when the situation called for it.</p><p>Thankfully the shift was a busy one and it managed to take his mind off it. That is, at least until, he’d clocked out.  Her scheming smirk greeted him when she returned to pick up Chim and it brought back that fearful anticipation in full force.</p><p>He expected something elaborate, and in a way, it was. When he opened his door, Buck found everything in the living room and kitchen covered in a layer of aluminium foil, making it look like he was in some kind of weird futuristic sci-fi tv show.</p><p>Buck purses his lip with a pleased glimmer in his eye as he surveys the room. Looks like they’ve stumbled into the start of a beautiful thing – the first Buckley-Han prank war.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>